Lapses
by Kendra18
Summary: T'Pol's still losing it; Tucker still wants to know why, though he's not in the best of shapes himself. Archer has his own agenda! And Phlox has some bad news!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lapses  
  
Author: Kendra  
  
Pairing: Trip/ T'Pol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I don't make any money from this.  
  
-------------------  
  
Lapses  
  
T'Pol knelt behind Commander Tucker firmly kneading his shoulders and back. Her mind drifting back to her conversations with Sim, they often did. It had been two months since that awful incident, an incident she was sure she had lost an integral part of herself to. One never dismissed a life changing moment like that very easily.  
  
Life changing, perhaps more for her than for Charles; he had seemed to take it in his stride after the initial shock of seeing himself in a torpedo being shot out into the cold dark eternity of space, just another Expanse fairing oddity to be logged and forgotten about.  
  
Commander Tucker suddenly jerked from under T'Pol's grasp.  
  
"Ah T'Pol! What are ya tryin' ta do? Seein' how much pressure's needed to cause paralysis in Humans"!  
  
Tucker's native Florida drawl seemed more accentuated in his pain. His usual jovial face now twisted to indignant. His hand instinctively reaching back to sooth and protect the offended muscles of his shoulder and back.  
  
Momentarily startled T'Pol stood clasping her hands behind her back and looking to the half dressed Engineer still kneeling on her bed.  
  
"Forgive me Commander. I had not been giving the exercise the amount of concentration it was due and could have caused you permanent damage, I believe the best course of action would be to end for tonight and reconvene tomorrow after you have consulted Dr. Phlox and been assured that you have not sustained any serious injury."  
  
Commander Tucker looked over at T'Pol's rigid form and light expression of guilt and remorse. Taking a moment to marvel at his new ability to read her very nearly expressionless face he smiled gently and moved so he sat on the side of her bed.  
  
"It's not that bad T'Pol and besides. what I'm more concerned about is what could have you so wound up?"  
  
Tuckers voice was soft and reassuring any human would have given in then and spilt the beans, T'Pol however wasn't human.  
  
She turned her gaze away and moved her body so she was facing 30 degrees from him; she seemed to bring her self up to her full height, lifting her chin.  
  
"They are personal matters Commander, none of your concern; I do not wish to discuss them now or ever!"  
  
T'Pol answered with finality and, she knew, a little too harshly; any Vulcan would have backed off immediately and repentantly for the intrusion to another's privacy, Commander Tucker however, wasn't Vulcan.  
  
"T'Pol, don't think I haven't noticed that there's something going on with you."  
  
He stopped and watched as she made no move to speak or even look at him, the conversation was over from her point of view; he knew how to change that.  
  
"I know this isn't the only time you've been having trouble concentrating."  
  
T'Pol's eyes snapped up to his immediately. Tucker resisted a smug expression; how he knew her so well, and continued, raising his voice a fraction, in the same manner as when reproaching a junior Officer.  
  
"When your person problems start interfering when you're on duty then I'm afraid Darlin' that means they move right in to the realm of my concerns."  
  
T'Pol was taken aback; she hadn't thought any one had noticed her lapses. There was a pause and just as the Commander was again about to speak she interrupted.  
  
"Commander please."  
  
It was the voice of defeat and any harsh words he had left to speak dissolved on his tongue, there was no need to rub it in; being first officer she knew most of all the consequences to the mission, of what could happen when an officer on board was not 100%.  
  
"I can not explain, at this time, my personal quandary as I have yet to understand it, them myself. I can however, give you my word that these lapses will never occur again otherwise I will speak with the Captain and ask to be left at the nearest Menshara class planet as I am a risk to the mission!"  
  
This was not what the commander had expected to hear at all, it enraged him that she would rather leave the ship than share a personal problem with him as he had done with her on numerous occasions since the beginning of this mission through the Expanse.  
  
"T'Pol! No ones leavin' anyone behind, we've already been through this with the Cap'n! Why don't you just stop with the bullshit and tell me what's buggin' ya. maybe I can help you understand it!"  
  
His drawl was back to full strength, she wondered at its attractiveness and quickly scolded herself for her inappropriate thoughts; her new found closeness to Charles was clearly to blame.  
  
There was a long pause, neither spoke. Tucker held his fingers crossed in hopes that maybe this time she'd really give in.  
  
"I have given you my assurances Commander."  
  
"T'Pol!" He almost shouted, she wasn't doing it again.  
  
"No"  
  
"NO!" Tucker repeated incredulously, literally fuming. There was clearly nothing left to say.  
  
"Commander you heard." Tucker was out the door before she could finish.  
  
T'Pol stared at the space Charles had just vacated from and began to slowly raise a single eyebrow. It was unreservedly illogical. After all the energy she had expended on making him do as he just did, she had wanted him to stay, had wanted him to take the time to break down her resolve until she had no will left to deny him access to her thoughts, as if in the action she would find answer to a question Sim had proposed, one which she still had no inkling of an answer to. Why she needed an answer to Sim's and now her own question was simply another issue she desperately needed logical justification for, it was as elusive as the answer to her question.  
  
------------------  
  
I would really love some reviews! Bad or good! 


	2. I Sim

Title: I Sim  
  
Author: Kendra  
  
Pairing: Trip/ T'Pol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I don't make any money from this.  
  
------------------------  
  
I Sim  
  
Trip Tucker saw no need to make it known that Sim's memories had survived him; it seemed to Trip that telling people he remembered every detail of Sim's life would only make dealing with the events that much harder for the crew. And so here he was, sat in his darkened quarters; the only light emanating from the streaking stars outside. It was the same every night since the funeral... usually by now he'd be getting ready for T'Pol's neuro- pressure session and she would some how manage to ease his pain, much as she had done for him. done for Sim before he had gone to sick bay to give up his short life.  
  
He was under no illusions as to why she had kissed him then; it was not out of love but simple compassion, if there was one thing he had learned about T'Pol it was that behind her emotional barriers and Vulcan laws of etiquette she was a creature of amazing empathy. It was one of the many reasons he had stupidly fallen in love with her, but he was only human and he did stupid things. T'Pol would have done the same for any member of the crew in Sim's predicament.  
  
It had been awkward for him seeing her after Sim's memories, of the kiss and his declaration of love, had become his own. It had been Sim with T'Pol then, but it might as well have been him, it sure felt like it had been.  
  
It had been so awkward for him in fact that he had not noticed, for some time, that T'Pol had had her own troubles to deal with. Once he had begun to notice her lapses of concentration on the bridge he had felt guilt ridden that he had been so concerned with his own difficulties he never even considered what strains she had been through during this mission, he had never thought to wonder about how she was dealing with seeing that Vulcan ship that she had once served on, watching all of them, her crew mates and companions, descend into insanity while she had her own controls slowly ripped away from her.  
  
Tucker had T'Pol; T'Pol had no one to turn to, no one that could ease her pain. And Tucker knew that she felt pain, most likely felt it more deeply than any Human could. His growing fondness for the Sub-Commander had led him to reading as much, about the Vulcan people, as he could find. It meant he knew all about their telepathic abilities, knew of their need for strong mental walls to block the emotional imprinting of other beings. Tucker had also heard of the out pouring of psychic energy felt, with immense pain, by the living when many Vulcan's die inexplicably much like they had on the Vulcan ship. He wondered if T'Pol had felt it, if she had indeed, he hoped that the pain wasn't as excruciating as it had been explained in the Vulcan database.  
  
There was nothing he could do for her now, after last night, he had been waiting for the right time to broach the subject with her and entirely misjudged the whole situation, his timing, way off, he had offered her counsel and she had wholly refused. He had blamed himself at first for not going about the situation in the most logical of ways, calling her incompetent in her job was mostly likely not the best way to get past her defenses but after more thought and second guessing it was undoubtedly clear to Tucker that the connection he had felt growing between them was false, a human illusion of trust and friendship that was solely of his own making. He was her patient and important part of the crew but nothing more.  
  
In hind sight he reasoned, that he had been rather foolish to assume that she had no one to turn to on the ship. There was always the Doc, Trip refused to allow him self to experience the remnant feeling of betrayal which always seem to creep up at the thought of Phlox, he had to keep reminding him self that he had done it for Tucker. For him!  
  
And then there was the Captain, He and T'Pol had gotten along amazingly before the Xindi attacked Earth. And it was only logical, the Captain wasn't seeking Tucker for a friend anymore and he must be turning to someone to vent his frustrations, why not his first officer.  
  
Tucker began to laugh, twisted and harsh to his ears. they were one hell of a messed up crew! He, T'Pol and Archer, were supposed to be Earths saviors, it seemed to Tucker that the best place for them all was a mental institution. Or maybe it was how things were supposed to be; maybe you had to be a little emotionally disturbed and mentally dysfunctional to survive in this Expanse. And how much longer would this mission take? How many more devastating events will he have to endure? He wasn't sure he could take much more and he was positive that the worst was yet to come.  
  
Archer, Tucker sighed, his Captain, his best friend. Sim's executioner. and that is exactly what he had been. It was so hard for Tucker to know that if Sim had not accepted his fate he would have either been forced by phase riffle point or died alone in a shuttle pod!  
  
The whole situation was nightmarish; being sentenced to death by the people you were closest to, the people that were supposed to be there to protect you. Eyes that had once held friendship trust and belonging now held animosity, doubt and exclusion. Tucker Shuddered at the memory, again he reminded him self that those events never happened to him, but to Sim, it didn't ease the pain of course, he ached to his core that Sim had to endure that.  
  
It was then that his com sounded.  
  
"Phlox to Commander Tucker!"  
  
Trip cleared his throat before sauntering over to answer the com.  
  
"Tucker Here! What can I do for you Doc?" None of the Tucker's pain was evident in his speech, he had gotten quite proficient at hiding his emotions, and not even T'Pol could sense them during all the skin to skin contact of neuro-pressure.  
  
"I request you attendance in Sick Bay Commander, there is a matter of great importance!"  
  
---------------  
  
I hope you don't find this too long winded!  
  
I'd still love some reviews! Thank you for the ones I have already received! 


	3. Bad Idea

Title: Bad Idea  
  
Author: Kendra  
  
Pairing: Trip/ T'Pol (All the way! Just in case you thought I jumped ship ;o))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I don't make any money from this.  
  
------------------------  
  
Bad Idea  
  
Porthos lay his head contentedly on his favorite human's thigh; it had been a long time since he had been given the pleasure of a good pet and so he was relishing the rare attention.  
  
Captain Archer sat cross legged on his bed petting his much loved pet. he had decided, after enduring a rather severe lecture from the ships resident doctor about stress levels, that it was best to take a little time off for relaxation now and then.  
  
It was during these small respites that he had begun to notice how lonely his life had become now that he had alienated himself, almost completely, from the rest of the crew. He was also very surprised to find that most of his thoughts, when not focused on the mission, were centered on his second in command.  
  
He had tried to prevent the more intimate thoughts of her from creeping into his conscience domain, though it proved far too difficult, as night after night he was confronted with images filled with passion, heated scenarios involving him and her writhing blissfully together mingling with images of finding and destroying the Xindi weapon in time to save Earth.  
  
These realizations had led him to begin feeling unsettled when ever in the presence of the Sub-Commander and in his logic a Captain that was uncomfortable with his crew could only spell disaster and subsequently decided, ignoring the advice of Phlox, to confront her with his feelings, leading him to the reason he had asked her to his room at 1900 hours.  
  
It was now 1850 hours and Archer was feeling great amounts of anxiety, he was sure he was doing the right thing. He even had an inkling she returned his feelings, though she was Vulcan and could never admit to it, Archer knew he could live with that and the comfort that they both could get from each other out weighed any negative factors. The images of how good they could be together though, didn't stop the butterflies in his stomach as he waited for her to arrive. He still hadn't come up with the right words to explain his feelings coherently.  
  
Then his door signaled the presence of a person waiting outside. Archer stood, taking a deep breath and pushed the button to allow her access.  
  
The Door opened to reveal T'Pol in her form fitting blue suit. Archer certainly appreciated that look on T'Pol far more than the uniform she wore while she served with the Vulcan High Command. Archer stepped to the side and waved his hand in a gesture for her to enter the cabin past him.  
  
"Captain."  
  
T'Pol greeted in a neutral tone as she past him into his quarters, crinkling her nose at the distasteful smell. Porthos's odor was one she still hadn't grown accustom and she hoped that she would never be in the presence of the creature long enough to.  
  
Though Porthos's odor wasn't the only sent that troubled her, there was something unnervingly different about the Captain's smell also; she could sense his conflicting emotions though she could not define them. Deciding to strengthen her mental shielding she carried on in her customary fashion. Turning around to face him she held out her data pad.  
  
"Lt. Reed has finished upgrading the weapons; he has managed to increase the power out put by 13 %... Commander Tucker has."  
  
"T'Pol I didn't ask you here for a report."  
  
Archer began, cutting her off in mid-sentence. T'Pol resisted the urge to sigh heavily and simply held her hands behind her back and raised an eye- brow in an expression of both annoyance and mild curiosity. She awaited him to continue.  
  
Archer either chose to ignore the exasperated look or just could not see it as he continued with his course of action. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then abruptly moved passed her to the window, he then sighed and sharply turned back to her.  
  
"T'Pol. when I signed up to Starfleet it was for exploration. Find new life and new civilizations. to live mine and my fathers dream."  
  
T'Pol frowned, unsure where this conversation was heading, though she could sense his need to express himself. She knew, from the neuro-pressure sessions, that the Captain had not been seeking Charles out as a confidant. The Captain needed an out let and so she prepared her self to play that role for him, after all she was the only other person he could turn to under Starfleet regulations.  
  
"Things have changed a great deal since then. We are no longer on a mission of exploration but war. it's not like any kind of war my people have faced before. And like most varying circumstances a certain amount of leeway should be granted to some rules and regulations."  
  
It suddenly came to mind that the Captain was attempting to justify immoral acts that had yet to have even occurred, knowing this mission could, in all likely hood, lead to many more 'grey area' situations like that in the creation of Sim. T'Pol was altogether alarmed. had the Captain asked her here to support these potentially unethical decisions, essentially dumping the moral load on her lap.  
  
"To what rules and regulations are you referring Captain?" She asked wanting to be sure she knew of what he was asking.  
  
Archer took a deep breath and sat on the edge of his bed, tapping the spot just next to him in a request that she sit there. T'Pol understood the meaning but chose to act ignorant by raising an innocent eye-brow.  
  
The disappointment in the Captains face was not difficult to spot.  
  
"Have a seat T'Pol."  
  
He requested verbally this time. T'Pol hesitated a moment before moving to Archer's Desk and taking a seat, her back was rigid as she perched on the edge.  
  
"T'Pol. over these past three years we've gotten pretty close. We've been through a lot."  
  
T'Pol was at a loss, she again couldn't see where this was going or what it had to do with her question. T'Pol respected Archer a great deal though there were times when she assumed that he just enjoyed the sound of his own voice. She allowed him to continue.  
  
"And I'm starting to develop these feelings."  
  
The com sounded in the middle of Archers Confession.  
  
"Phlox to Captain Archer!"  
  
T'Pol recognized the emotional relief in her self at the Doctors hail and chastised herself, it was decided she would spend the night in pure meditation. These past two nights had taken their toll on her.  
  
"Archer here! Doctor, can't it wait I'm in the middle."  
  
"I'm afraid it's Urgent Captain!"  
  
At the sound of Phlox's appeal Archer forgot about his conversation with T'Pol and returned to being the unapproachable Captain once more.  
  
"I'm on my way!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
A.N.: About my story being put on your web site. I would honestly be honoured! Thank you for the new reviews, I'm starting to realize they're quite addictive! 


	4. Bad News

Title: Bad News  
  
Author: Kendra  
  
Pairing: Trip/ T'Pol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I don't make any money from this.  
  
------------------  
  
Bad News  
  
Trip walked the halls of the Enterprise on his way towards sick bay, concentrating his mind solely on his outward appearance; it was all he could do not to dwell on what he was needed in sick bay for. He willed his hands to stop fidgeting and kept them in a gentle swing by his sides. He schooled his features into a careless visage, walking through the corridors nodding and smiling to passers by repeating his new mantra. 'You're the same old Trip; happy go lucky Trip, easy going Trip, life of the Party Trip, Trip; the guy that's always out for a laugh!'  
  
When he reached sick bay he hesitated only a moment before entering, though he was stopped dead in his tracks by the familiar scene in front of him. Déjà vu suddenly gripped him as he saw the Captain waiting by one of the examination beds and Doctor Phlox kitted out in his gloves and grey operation suit, much as he had done in Sim's last moments. Irrational panic rose in Tucker immediately, and he was about to make a move in retreat when he spied T'Pol on the opposite side of sick bay.  
  
When their eyes locked Trip watched her as her dispassionate countenance turned into a frown, she was studying him intently, then a flitter of delicate expressions danced across her beautiful features so fast Tucker couldn't identify them. But he could feel himself calmed immensely by her presence.  
  
"Trip. . ." Tucker heard his Captain say. "The Doctor has some... news. I think you should sit down."  
  
Trip wrenched his eyes from T'Pol to look at his friend.  
  
"I'd prefer ta stand if that's ok with you, Cap'n"  
  
Trip spoke, an underlining quiver in his voice, he hoped only he could hear. His captain nodded soberly and Tucker moved further into the room and looked to Doctor Phlox.  
  
"What's goin' on Doc?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
When T'Pol arrived at sickbay the last thing she had expected to hear was this. She stepped away from her senior officer and Doctor, needing space and distance from the Captain's broadcasting emotions. Hers were enough to deal with at the moment and she found herself working hard to remain in control.  
  
Blocking out the Captain's angry out bursts T'Pol could identify hundreds of emotions within her self but was too over come to reproach her self for them. As Surak would have said 'the cause is sufficient'.  
  
Anger roared up inside her suddenly, after all that had happened, it would have been for nothing. Images of Sim and the past two months replayed in her mind.  
  
Since the accident in engineering and Charles's recovery she had done every thing in her power to see that he was never put into a life threatening situation again or if need be, she would be there to oversee it. It had of course been a huge undertaking on a mission like this, however from away missions to modifications she had been there with one eye always trained on her. . . on Commander Tucker.  
  
An over whelming and illogical sense of failure permeated her walls and it only incensed her anger more. She was angry at herself for believing she could protect him from every thing, angry at the Doctor for being so careless, angry at the Captain for being a fool, and angry at Charles for being so cavalier with his life.  
  
It was then that the sick bay doors opened to reveal the object of conversation and meditation.  
  
PANIC! RUN!  
  
T'Pol had to steady herself on the nearby shelf at the emotion that flooded her consciousness and so it had taken a good few seconds to block categories and identify where it had come from.  
  
Charles! T'Pol studied him as he stood just inside the door to sick bay, his features pale, his posture unyielding.  
  
His attention had then focused on her, she could not understand it, he had not yet been told of the grave situation he was once again in, why he should react so vehemently confused her, though that didn't matter now, what was of importance was how to help him, even though what she was about to do was a severe taboo amongst her people and taught from a very young age to suppress the ability, she called on it now, focusing her thoughts on him intently she began to send comforting emotions, warmth and calm.  
  
---------------------  
  
Trip watched as Phlox moved towards a screen high on the sick bay wall.  
  
"That is a scan of your brain taken during your physical two days ago, Commander. . . "  
  
Phlox indicated one side of the screen. Tucker studied the picture, not sure what he was meant to learn from it but knowing it wasn't good.  
  
"And this is a scan taken after your operation with Sim" Phlox indicated the other side.  
  
"Look Doc, I'm not sure what I'm s'posed to see in those pictures, so if ya've got bad news why don't cha just spit it out!"  
  
Tucker was aware he sounded aggressive but he didn't care anymore.  
  
"The amount of cell degradation is equivocal to a 75 year old man."  
  
Phlox decided that the best course of action would be to do as the commander had asked and 'spit it out', ignoring the Commanders his wide- eyed expression he continued.  
  
"I had assumed that your normal brain cells would help stabilise and slow the rapid aging chemistry of Sim's cells. . . and to an extent they had, but it wasn't as successful as planed."  
  
Phlox was quite then, allowing Tucker time to assimilate the information. Archer placed a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed, Trip looked to his friend and then moved away, almost jerking from under his grip. Tucker walked to lean his fore-head and hands against a wall near T'Pol. She moved closer to him but did not make a move for contact.  
  
"So, how long have I got Doc?"  
  
Tuckers voice sounded resigned, it alarmed the others in the room.  
  
"Commander, there are possibilities we have not."  
  
T'Pol was interrupted, Commander Tucker turned to her, anger bolstering his voice.  
  
"T'Pol, its gonna take us at least 3 months ta get out of the Expanse at maximum warp and God knows how long to find the Valandrin Circle to get that serum, and by that time I'll either be dead or the mission will've failed, so what other possibilities are you referrin' to T'Pol?"  
  
He waited for her response, she was not forth coming.  
  
"So Doc, I ask again. . . How long have I got?"  
  
"Calculating using ratio. . . 1. . . maybe 2 months, depending on your natural longevity."  
  
--------------------------  
  
AN.: I know my biology is a little far fetched but I've heard worst in Trek Episodes before!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Also I know Trip's accent is a little stronger, I did that to show his stress levels. 


	5. Clutching at Straws

Title: Clutching at Straws  
  
Author: Kendra  
  
Pairing: Trip/ T'Pol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and I don't make any money from this.  
  
------------------  
  
Clutching at Straws  
  
Tucker, resigned to his fate, headed for the Sickbay doors.  
  
"Guess the best thing to do is get busy; we might even find the Xindi before then!"  
  
2 Months, he could do a lot in 2 months, Tucker didn't want to waste anymore time, if he worked himself relentlessly he could increase warp efficiency and even speed before it was over, he could still be of use to the mission.  
  
There were other benefits from that idea as well, the work would keep him from contemplating too much about what was happening, and it would make things a whole lot easier to deal with.  
  
A thought came unbidden to his mind, it brought him unexpected relief; maybe he could even get T'Pol to give him another good bye Kiss. He felt terrible for shouting at her moments before, she had only been offering comfort to him in her own way, and he would find a way to apologies before it was too late, though he couldn't deal with that just yet.  
  
"Trip, hold on, we haven't heard anything the Doctor has to say!"  
  
The Captain called, just as the Sickbay doors opened. This didn't sound like the Trip Archer knew, he hadn't noticed there was a problem before but it was clear his friend was not as well, emotionally, as he let on. Then again Archer hadn't spent enough time with his friend to know him at all anymore, maybe he had just changed!  
  
Tucker turned back, he didn't really care, just wanted to hide in engineering until this whole mess disappeared. Archer looked expectantly at phlox.  
  
"Doctor can't you synthesis the Valandrin serum?"  
  
The Captain asked. Hope, that's all he could do.  
  
"I have begun to do just that Captain. . ."  
  
Phlox watched as his Captain and the Commander's eyes lit with hope.  
  
"However there is a problem. . ."  
  
There were times when Phlox hated his job.  
  
"We're Listenin' Doc" Tucker exclaimed, exasperation getting the better of him.  
  
T'Pol had already come to the same conclusion as the Doctor long before the Captain had suggested the serum and she was now deep in thought over the solution.  
  
"If I were to administer the serum now, commander Tuckers natural life span would be halved as the cells would die in 20 to 30 years naturally, by the time it takes me, if possible, to synthesis the serum that time will have dramatically decreased."  
  
"Aw Hell! Have you got any good news for me today. . ." Tucker shook his head. "Fine, just do it, as long as I'm alive long enough to stop the Xindi, I don't care!" Tucker made a move to leave once again.  
  
"Wait!" The captain called once again. "What about growing another symbiot?" The Captain suggested, looking at astounded expressions, even T'Pol seemed a little aghast by the idea.  
  
"You can stop right there Cap'n, there's no way I'm gonna allow you to do that again! No, God Damn way"!  
  
Tucker almost shouted taking a few steps toward his Captain in an almost threatening manner, in that moment Tucker recalled Sims life in it's entirety as clear as crystal in his mind, He couldn't allow that again, and then have to carry the memories of that being for the rest of his life as well was unacceptable, it angered Tucker, it seemed his Captain had lost his humanity to this war, what had happened to his friend?  
  
T'Pol had to once again steady herself against another torrent of emotion that flooded her senses, hurt, loneliness and anger emanated from the Commander! It made no sense, the commander was among friends, why he would feel alone was not logical, she again attempted to counter the emotions, while contemplating their meaning.  
  
Archer allowed the insubordination from Tucker, this was a personal matter, and he was no longer his Captain but his best friend.  
  
"It's a valid Suggestion Trip!" Archer raised his voice to get through to his friend.  
  
"No Cap'n, you told me that the only reason you gave the order to create Sim was because the mission needed me, well it sounds like I'm gonna be around long enough to complete this mission. . . what you're suggestin' is amoral and wrong!"  
  
Tucker began to feel his anger dissipate towards the end of his rant.  
  
Archer opened his mouth to speak again but Tucker interrupted him!  
  
"I'd rather take 5 years of a life than live 100 with that kind of guilt Jon"  
  
Trip had nothing left to say on the subject and it was clear to all that he would refuse any such treatment.  
  
"Alright Trip. . . Alright" What else was there to say? "Doctor, you'd better get started on that serum."  
  
Archer had given up, besides Trip was right, he couldn't order the creation of another symbiot after what had happened with Sim. It was utterly wrong. And now he would have to say goodbye to his friend much earlier than expected. Archer vowed to take advantage of every moment of his friends last years, which was of course if Trip allowed him to, Archer was beginning to doubt that.  
  
Tucker again turned to leave and the Doctor made his way to one of his desks to complete his research and tests.  
  
"Captain, I believe I have a solution." T'Pol hadn't given up quite so easy. The Captain had almost forgotten that she was there; she had been silent so long.  
  
The three men gave the Vulcan women their utmost attention.  
  
"Sim"  
  
T'Pol uttered, to the perplexity of the others.  
  
"If I am correct the vacuum of space should have preserved his body intact, is it not possible that we could use more of his brain cells to re-perform the operation and then use the serum?"  
  
T'Pol and the two human males looked to Phlox for confirmation. He was frowning in thought.  
  
"I'm curious why I had not thought of that option myself! It has a good possibility for success. How long will it take to pick up the torpedo pod?"  
  
There was no time to waste for celebratory means and so Archer moved swiftly to a com by the wall.  
  
"Archer to the Bridge!"  
  
"Yes Captain?" Reed answered.  
  
"We're changing course Lieutenant, Take us back to the area of space we left Sim."  
  
"Captain?" Reed asked, confused.  
  
"You heard me Lieutenant; we have to get there before Sim's pod reaches the star!"  
  
------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
